mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O jednego za dużo
O jednego za dużo — jedenasty odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz siedemdziesiąty szósty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Księżniczka Cadance odwiedza Twilight, która nie mogła doczekać się wizyty szwagierki. Planuje spędzić z nią cały dzień. Niestety, plany psuje chory Discord... Opis odcinka 'Najlepsza rzecz na świecie' thumb|left|Aw yeah! Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Spike odbiera pocztę. Twilight z niecierpliwością przegląda listy i znajduje list od Księżniczki Cadance, na który reaguje bardzo żywiołowo. Mówi smokowi, że spotkanie z jej bratową to najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Po chwili wchodzi Fluttershy, która pokazuje alikornowi list i informuje, że wyjeżdża zobaczyć Bryzusie. Jest to dla niej najlepszą rzeczą na świecie. Po chwili Pinkie Pie demoluje drzwi domu Twilight, informując jej thumb|Mebelki :3 przyjaciółki, że dostała list z ofertą kupienia używanych mebli, utwierdzając przyjaciółki, że to jest najlepsza rzecz na świecie. Twilight i Fluttershy patrzą na Pinkie, po czym zaczyna się czołówka. 'Wizyta Cadance' thumb|left|Kryształowe Królestwo nie rozwijało się kilka stuleci, a mimo to pociągi ma lepsze niż reszta Equestrii... i Polska Po czołówce Mane 5 odprowadzają Fluttershy do pociągu, po czym ta odjeżdża. Twilight trochę się denerwuje z powodu wizyty szwagierki, gdyż będzie mieć jej za złe z powodu wcześniejszej, krótszej wizyty. Na szczęście Twilight ma plan, jak skutecznie nadrobić zaległości. Ma zamiar pójść z Cadance zobaczyć wystawę Objazdowego Muzeum Star Swirla Brodatego. Dla Twilight to plan idealny. Rarity i reszta są z tym zgodne, tylko Dashie udaje obrzydzenie, tłumacząc je tym, że "coś jej stanęło w gardle". W tym samym momencie na stację podjeżdża pociąg z Kryształowego Królestwa z Cadance na pokładzie. thumb|Twilight się "nabiera" Cadance udaje, że wita się, jak księżniczka, co naśladuje Twi i się nabiera. Pociąg odjeżdża, a obie księżniczki idą wreszcie spędzić wolny czas same. Twilight upewnia się, czy przyjaciółki dopilnują, by nic jej nie przeszkadzało, na co słyszy potwierdzenie reszty Mane 4. Kiedy Pinkie mówi, że nic nie zepsuje dnia, nagle z nieba leci... walizka, która ląduje w okolicy dworca kolejowego. Z wnętrza słychać znajomy głos, co Dash nie jest w smak. 'Powrót Discorda' thumb|left|Błękitna grypa? Po chwili pojawia się Discord, cały niebieski, a przyjaciółki pytają się "przybysza", w jakim celu je odwiedził. Discord mówi, że ma "błękitną grypę" i potrzebuje pomocy. Rainbow zastanawia fakt, czemu Discord nie kuruje się w łóżku, tylko nęka Ponyville. Draconequus tłumaczy, że tylko pomoc Fluttershy może go uratować. Dash informuje go, że wyjechała. Discord mówi, że klacz pojechała oglądać bryzusie. Kiedy Rainbow ciekawi się, skąd o tym wie, Discord pokazuje jej list od FS sprzed tygodnia, w którym jest zacytowany fragment o jej wyjeździe. Kiedy Dash chce się pozbyć intruza, jej plan idzie w odwrotnym kierunku. Discord chce, żeby Mane 5 się nim zajęły, a w szczególności Twilight. Dla klaczy oznacza to poważne kłopoty, o czym przekonują się od razu. '"Szklaneczka wody albo dwie!"' thumb|A to po to, żeby się nie zarazić :) Tymczasem akcja przenosi się do muzeum, gdzie dwie księżniczki oglądają zabytki. Nagle jedna ze świec niespodziewanie zmienia się w Discorda. Obie księżniczki zdenerwowane pytają się, czego Discord może tu szukać. Draconequus tłumaczy, że zachorował na "błękitną grypę" i, że potrzebuje pomocy Twilight, co ją wręcz irytuje, ale mimo to zgadza się wziąć go pod swój dach. thumb|left|To było chyba kilka szklanek wody... Akcja przenosi się do domu Twilight, gdzie z pomocą Cadance układają Discorda do łóżka, gdy pytają, czy coś jeszcze mu podać, ten prosi o szklankę wody, po czym śpiewa piosenkę. Gdy księżniczki pytają się Discorda, jak wyleczyć grypę, ten opowiada im o kwiatku zebranym w blasku słońca, o miksturze z płatków tej rośliny, oraz o skutkach działania mikstury. Gdy Twi i Cadance pytają się, gdzie jest ten kwiat, Discord pokazuje im mapę, gdzie znajdą jego lokalizację. Cadance mówi do Discorda, że on nie ma sił, by podróżować, jednak wtedy Discord mówi, że ma pomocników, po czym złowrogo chichocze. 'Podróż po kwiatek' thumb|right|Magiczny kwiatek... tylko czy rzeczywiście taki mały? Później obie klacze idą z "chorym" do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się magiczny kwiat. Zostawiają Discorda w okolicy i ruszają na poszukiwanie kwiatu. Nie mija wiele czasu i udaje się znaleźć poszukiwaną roślinę. Obie klacze z trudnościami wyciągają zdobycz z ziemi, która ostatecznie zamienia się w Tatzlwurma. Zaczyna atakować obie księżniczki, jednak udaje im się uciec. thumb|left|Dziwaczny... stwór. Wygląda trochę jak kwiatek :) Po chwili Twilight i Cadance zauważają, że Discord jest... zdrowy. Twilight i Cadance są wściekłe na niego, jednak ten tłumaczy Twilight, że zdała jego test na wytrwałość, pomimo jego znanych złośliwości. 'Epilog' Odcinek kończy się z powrotem w domu Twilight, gdzie cała Mane 6 opiekuje się Discordem. Twilight mówi treść raportu przyjaźni i na tym kończy się odcinek. Ciekawostki *Początkowo The Hub opublikowało błędną wersję streszczenia, która dotyczy następnego odcinka: Status Pinkie Pie jako „super-duper-imprezowego kucyka” staje pod znakiem zapytania kiedy do Ponyville przyjeżdża Cheese Sandwich i proponuje zorganizowanie dla Rainbow Dash niesamowitego przyjęcia.Błędny komunikat prasowy Hub *W tym odcinku Discord śpiewa piosenkę pierwszy raz. *Podczas wyjścia księżniczki Cadance zjawia się Flash Sentry, który pojawił się w pełnometrażowym filmie "Equestria Girls", gdzie grał rolę drugoplanową. Grafiki S04E11 Niebieski Discord pokazuje Twilight i Cadance mapę.png|Klip z promującej odcinek zapowiedzi Galeria Zobacz również * Glass of Water de:Three’s A Crowd es:Three's a Crowd en:Three’s a Crowd ru:Three's a Crowd Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu